Unintended
by EverWindingStairs
Summary: HPLOTR LOTRHP 4 years BEFORE Harry's birth, Voldemort used a spell to find his greatest enemy for a chance to destory him, but what if that person is not of this world! full summary inside. Main C: Harry, Legolas Updated
1. Prologue

Title: Unintended

Author: EverWendingStairs

Beta: Don't have one, anyone interested contact me

Disclaimer: ( All Characters are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of these characters… (Wish I'd own Legolas though XD). This story is only written for pleasure of readers and myself…

Summary: LOTRHP- Four years before Harry's birth, Voldemort had tried a spell that would bring him his greatest enemy so he'll have the chance to destroy that person. Will the spell work when Harry wasn't even born yet?But what happens then if that person it has Summoned wasnot of this world, and an elf at that. Very mild slash, no pairings (that are not already in the books)…yet. AU, aren't all x-overs a little AU :P.

A Long Winded Note (Don't have to read): This story happened mostly in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts (there will be some that are not according to the book…AU ) the story will probably centered around Harry and Legolas… Legolas will come from the 4th age of Middle Earth (post LOTR), basically looking similar to the movie version, (longer hair though :P) and "fair beyond the measurement of man" XD. The story will take the span of twenty or more years, starting four years before Harry's birth. It'll be most probable divided as four time-periods: Before Harry's birth sixteen years in between Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts Later on…

I'm a big fan of LOTR and also quite obsessed with Legolas (book/movie either one) Grammar, spelling errors may occur. :b as you can see I don't have a beta and English is not my first language (Chinese is ), so if you're ok with all of this then great, please proceed your reading; If you are not so sure, try it out; and finally if you are just not into this, you don't have to read it! Unless you only wanted to pass your time of course. :)

One more thing, I'd love reviews, but no flames please, constructive criticism welcomed.

This story had not been laid to stone yet, there's plenty of space for changes for the better, so if you see the updates are delayed I may be making changes to the story line, bear it with me please… Thanks!

There may be long update periods, very busy I'll try my best XD…

Little help with the title please, have to think of a better one…

Now the story starts…

Prologue

BOOM! Harry bolt up right, he was just curling on the floor staring at Dudley's watch waiting as his eleventh birthday drawing nearer by the seconds. His mind wondering around, random thoughts popping in and out of his mind: The letter he hasn't been able to read; waking up Dudley to annoy him; Privet Drive filled up with letters; Who would want to talk to his so badly; Will that who-ever try to send letters to him here…

As the watch strike his birthday, a loud and forceful knock on the door shook the shack. Someone was knocking on the door! Just as Uncle Vernon rushing into the room holding a rifle, BOOM! Another knock made the shack shiver. Then SMASH! With the third knock the door swung off the hinges and landed on the floor with a deafening crash!

A giant figure of a man with long, shaggy hair and a wild, tangled beard was standing in the doorway…… we all know what happened next, so we'll fast-forward just a little bit……

"Harry—yer a wizard."

"I'm a what!"

"A wizard, o' course, an' it's abou' time yeh read yer letter…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Harry had finally received his letter and decided to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, BUT…our story did not start here, I fact it has started approximately fifteen years ago, almost four years before the famous Harry Potter was born, at somewhere far faraway…

Far

Far

Faraway…

OK maybe not that far.

So it begins…

-----------------------------------------

Next chapter --- Entering Lord Voldemort andhis Death Eaterstoo.


	2. To Summon a Soul

**Chapter 1**

**How it all began… To Summon a Soul**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late November, the weather is getting colder. Howling wind sweep against the ground, leaving fallen leaves and dust swirling in the air, even the few leaves that stubbornly cling to the trees are ruthlessly torn away, carried by the wind and landed far from their birth place.

The horrible wind bring with them huge clouds that blocked the sun's warmth. People are rushing in the streets below. Maybes it was because they were trying to escape the blowing wind that felt like icy knives against their exposed skin, or just wanted to get inside before the huge, thick, ominous storm cloud give away and decided to give them a downpour.Hurrying into their warm and comfortable homes, perhaps sitting by their roaring fireplace in a comfy chair, sipping a warm cup of tea.

It was the same in a small village just outside of London. The village was old and practically deserted, only a handful of families still live there. Most houses had windows that are broken or boarded up with wood, doors hanging by its hinges, and walls that have cracks running all over as if it has been through a 6.0 degree earthquake. At the south edge of the village stood a house that's not so big, but still when compared to the othersthis house looks like a mansion. Like others it was old, weathered and abandoned, long weeds grow in the yard and over the fence, it's yellow, dead leaves swaying with the wind or plastered on the muddy ground. It has rained just the day before yesterday, the sun hasn't come out since, and it looks like the storm has yet to begin…

It was night, the wind had ceased to a whisper, on the little hill behind the house there is a cloaked figure standing with heads bowed down, and a hug leather bind book in his hands. The cloak around his feet swayed slightly in the light breeze like a thin black fog floating just above ground, he seems to be reading the book. The book itself looked positively ancient and it must have been through a lot. The golden letters on the cover has faded, even those that had not are written in a strange language that can not be understood. There is a deep gash running vertically down the cover of the book, penetration hundreds of pages, yet still not long enough to cut the book in half. Pages upon pages was missing from the book, some torn away, some fallen off. The whole book had an irregular burned edge, as if someone thrown it into the fire but decided a second later that he still needed it.

Lord Voldemort slowly turned the pages until already half way through the book, one of his chalky white skeletal hand were skimming over the page when it stopped under a few lines that were translated in the side of the book as a kind of spell, one that was quite long. The translation was smeared with ink and what look like blood and tear drops making it unreadable, except the spells there are only two words that can be identified, soul…summon… Voldemort sigh in frustration he had tried every magical spells know to men to decipher the meaning of the text, and to clear up the stain o the translation, but the book seems to be magic repellent or protected by very strong dark magic (the book radiances evil) that even he cannot comprehend. This anger him greatly, who had dared delve deeper into the dark art than him! But no matter, that person is probable dead by now, or there wouldn't have been one but two dark lords. This book is his now! Even if he can not have full understanding of the text, he understands enough to know this is a soul summoning spell that will bring his greatest enemy to him, and he will destroy that person before he/she have a chance to grow powerful enough to stand up to him. Yes, he knows all that was needed to proceed, and that is enough, for now. After all he has all eternity to figure the book out.

The spell needed four people to utter it at the same time, he had chosen three of his most loyal servants to do the job, but the there are still chances that someone may find out, there can be no unconditional trust on his part, Voldemort grimaced.W'll just have to do something about that.

The night is getting darker, at the foot of the hill there was a flash and three men drop out of the sky, two of them stumbled, one fell on his back, a rusty metal can just beside his head. They dressed alike with cloaks and hoods covering their identity. The three of them got up and they were quiet on their way to the top of the hill. Perhaps they don't even know each others identities. Voldemort waited as the three figures move before him and bowed low.

"Master" they said in union. Voldemort smiled, that is if you can call the upward twitch of a corner of his mouth a smile, it only made him look more sinister. The three Death Eaters shivered under Voldemort's intense gaze.

"Good, now since you're all here let us get this over with."

"Ma-Master," One of the thin of the three figures asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is wise, Master?" The voice had a distinguished feminine sound to it; this must have been a women! The figure nervously shift her feet, her voice was so small at the end almost none could hear her.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Bellatrix?" His voice quiet and dangerous. The other two figure shifted on their feet, so this is Bellatrix, they are searching their mind for the other that Voldemort "trusted" to do this.

Bellatrix flinched, bowing even lower to the ground, as if trying to shrink into herself.

"No Master, I…I did not mean that." Her voice trembled and small. What in the world possessed her to ask that? She questioned herself, looking terrified, still shivering from Voldemort's gaze or is it the intense cold of the starless night.

Now, it was near midnight, Voldemort looked down into the book he is still holding in his hand, the other grasping his wand.

"Do you remember the spell you are to perform?" The three Death Eaters nodded.

"It is time."

They stand in a circle, facing each other; in the center was about two square meters of empty space. Wands raised they started to utter the spell. The wind pick up, it whirl around them, making their black robes flattering around, like tentacles that try to grab on to something. Just as the last syllable ends, a cord of green with strands of silver and gold swirling around it appeared. The green was the color of new leaves, with bluish sparks buried inside. So this is what a soul look like, Voldemort wondered, he had just made his 6th Horcrux. Now he had a seven part soul, but he never really get to see what his soul look like. The soul was starting to take form, its body is slowly taking shape. Voldemort would not wait for the person to take form, then it'll have a chance to fight him, he shout, "_Acada Kedacra!_" A jet of green light shot from the end of the Voldemort's wand and rushed toward the soul. Just at this moment a blinding flash of lightning stroke with a deafening crack of thunder (they're at the center of the storm) and the first drop of rain hit their hoods. It's as if the gods was angry about what they had done, and the sky shaded its tears. Afterward everything went dark, you can't even see your fingers even if it's right in front of you, all they can hear are the bucket loads of pouring rain around them.

The light from the soul was gone.

One of the Death Eaters muttered, "Lumos", a beam of light fell upon where they are standing, there is nothing there except the four of them now.

"It is done." Voldemort spoken. His eyes flashing to the other three figures. "Why don't we all come inside?"gesturing to the small mansion. Just as they reach the safety of the houses, as the others turn to close the door, one of them turn around, and his eyes went big, his mouth agape.Voldemort raised his wand…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens to the soul? who are the other two death eaters? what did Voldemort do to them?

If you want to know you'll just have to keep reading :P How do you like it so far? Let me know...

Next update around 8/17/05

Any mistakes in punctuation, grammar and spelling please let me know. Thanks!


	3. Escape and Confusion

One day late --b busy… not an all that important chapter… and not exactly a long …

Thanks for your advice acronychal, I really appreciated. I'll try harder… Xx It's just not easy for me to grasp where to put more detail and where should be leave it as it is... --b

Chapter 2

Escape and Confusion

Legolas was ridding, hoods shading him from the blazing sun, his clock blowing behind him as the horse sprint across the land. He just came back from a visit to his good friend Gimil. Legolas had passed Edoras at midday, now it's already afternoon. It's early August the weather is hot and dry, the grassland of Rohan is slowly turning into a yellowish green, it hasn't rained for a bout two month already, every beat of the horse's hoofs sent up a little puff of cloud. However Legolas was quite oblivious to the weather, it doesn't affect him much and he was lost in thoughts. He slowed his horse, which by now is a bit tired and heated; it's time for a short break, even if he wanted to get back to Ithilien as soon as possible. Near by was a cluster of trees with a few bushes in between. Reflected pieces of light danced on the leaves of the trees, there must be a small pond hidden with in. Legolas led his horse under the shade, taking out the water skin and pieces of lembas, he let the horse wonder on its own. The horse tort toward the little pond to getting a drink from the cool water then lazily eating some green grass close to the edge of the pool. Legolas take a drought from the water skin, and as he put it on his side his hand brush by a little pouch. It was a gift form Gimil. He had just found a new mining spot and was quite excited as it has produced a large amount of precious gems. No matter what Legolas said Gimil insisted that he have to keep some, saying something like 'Good friends should share their finds?' Legolas smiled as he remembered Gimil's stubborn expression. 'I suppose father would not mind keeping it… I never really did understand father's love for these kinds of things…'

As he call out to his horse, a sudden pain erupted in his head, colors danced behind his closed eyelids, but as sudden as it came it was gone again. He looked around, 'it's so dark' Legolas thought, as his eyes adjust to the darkness he can make out four robed figure encircled him and each with a short stick in their hands. The surroundings was unfamiliar, he seems to be on top of a hill, ten meters away to the right was a small wood, the night was chilly even to him, and the night is dark, there are no stars in the sky. He wanted to gather the cloak around him, but he can not feel his hands, it's as if its not there. Legolas looked down, but then he was shocked to silence. Where it should have been his body, there is a cord of green, with silver and gold threads circling around it.

Legolas was thoroughly confused; 'did I die?' that is his thought that maybe somehow he has been killed… 'What happed? Where am I…?' So many questions troubled his mind. The question he really wanted to know desperately was that why and how he'd came to be here. So lost as he was moments before he had only now notice the strong sense of evil emanating from the figure from his left, in whom's hand laid a huge, battered book. Ever since he felt the evil, it had grown. He is really having a huge headache now, the evil presence felt to him as the black speech to the eleven ears. Abruptly everything went a bit quieter; Legolas just realized that moments before they're chanting in some strange nonsenseze. Realizing his sence are returning, he slowly moved his still transparent hands, trying hard to make his body listen to him. 'Could this be the works of evil wizards of the likes of Suraman?' Legolas mused. He desperately wanted to get away. As he break from the immobilization, the evil wizard raised his wand and shout some thing, and a green flash of light rushed toward him, Lightning flashed, he barely avoided the green light, and with the lightning which lid up the hooded man standing in front with pale blond hair, and equally pale face, and dark eyes, and the one standing on his right with oily black hair. Legolas did not finish his observations as the lightning had passed and everything fell in complete and utter darkness. Legolas dimmed his elven light and wrapped his cloak tightly around himself, he quickly and nimbly slipped past them and swiftly toward the position of the woods he had saw earlier. His inaudible footsteps and the quite rustle of the cloak are covered by the rumbling of distant thunder and the falling rain.

Legolas immediately climb on the tree when he reach the wood, moving as soundlessly as possible, he hide himself behind a dense bunch of branches. At the moment he stopped, a flicker of light shone from one of the wand's tip. Legolas peer through the thick twigs and looked to the unnatural source of light. With the soft light, he can make out the outline of the face of the person holding the wand. 'This is a woman' Legolas realized, 'what a strange kind of shoes she was wearing! (Can't resists ) But then he wasn't even sure of their race.' He listened as they talked, or rather one talked. 'At least they speak western.' They moved toward the house at the foot of the hill, Legolas waited, after quite some time, he finally drop out of the tree, and looked around to the unfamiliar world.

'What am I to do…?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not exactly an interesting chapter unlike the next… (Least I hope so)

Next chapter---- the new adventure adaptation…

Update around 8/22/05


	4. Beginning of a New Adventure

I did a picture for the each of the last two chapters… ye (see bio) I hope there will be one for every chapter from now on… Just for fun.

Just came back from vacation. Did not have access to the internet soooo…

Here is a longer chapter… enjoy and thanks for all those who reviewed… --hugs—

I write my story chapter by chapter…write one post one, I'm really quite lazy… :) did not have the whole story lied out yet, but I have a faint idea.

A New Adventure – Beginning

Five years had already passed since that fateful day that have bought him here – to this strange place, a world of both old and new and of good and evil. Everything is different yet still the same. People had changed their fashion, their technology, their way of life, everything. Yet deep down inside they're still the same, struggling with the battle of darkness and light.

This new world was filled with new wonders that he has yet to see, new things yet to discover, and new experiences yet to be felt.

He remembered clearly the feeling of awe, of astonishment, of happiness mixed with great sadness when his first came upon the new civilizations of men.

The new world was filled with strange things and happening he do not understand and could not comprehend.

Life is Different here.

He thought back to the early days of his arrival, of all the fear and of all the confusion he has felt…

It is a cold starless November night, the pouring rain that has started two nights ago has slowed down to a dribble. This is a small residential area on the outskirt of London, not close enough to the heart of the city to be a very wealthy neighborhood, but still not far enough to be called country side.

By now it's already two hours pass midnight, the streets are deserted, the houses are dark, and the animals are quite, even the wind had stop playing with the leaves and rushing between houses. Everything seems to be asleep, nothing disturbs the peace and quite of the night.

Suddenly there was movement, a flicker of fabric and a figure appeared as if out of thin air. It moved in the shadows, graceful and soundless. Even if someone would look out the window, they would only see the darkness of the starless night.

The figure in the shad moved, making no sound as it gracefully moved from shadow to shadow. Its steps light as it passes, almost as if it was floating above ground.

The face was hidden behind raised hoods, bow and arrows strapped on the person's back, and in the elegant hands, long slender fingers held two knives with white bone handle and curved blades.

The figure wondered around aimlessly, sometimes stopping in front of a car or house and stand there for a few moments as if studying them, pale fingertips glazed across the surface.

Hours later the figure finally stopped. He lifted his head; weak lights illumined a pale face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

It's near dawn the sky begins to lighten at the horizon. The figure retreated, fading into the darkness of an alley way.

On the next few days people carried on with their businesses, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Only the weather seems to be getting better, the sun has come out, and the wind was slow.

What they don't know is that there is someone that is watching their every move, somewhere in a dark alley, a shady wood, or just right behind them, there is a pair of eyes taking in its surroundings and eager to learn more.

Lanaya was driving home, it's quite late, almost nine o'clock, the sun was long gone and none of its warmth remained. The small Jewelry store she work at closed late tonight, because of her model behavior she was pre-paid two month of salary.

'Click, Clark, BOME." The car slides to a stop. Lanaya look out of the window, there is not a person in sight; she carefully got out off the car to check. One of the back tires was flat, something must have pierced it.

"Oh, no!" she pick up her cell phone to call for help, but the battery was out.

"Err, I must have forgotten to charge it yesterday.

Lanaya looked out on the empty road. On the side of the road was a small wood, the road runs along the edge of it. 'This is like the beginning of a horror movie' she thought 'young, innocent, girl driving home by herself, at night and an empty road by the forest, something just bound to happen.'

The nearest way to her home is through the woods, it would take about ten to twenty minutes, but the way around it would take almost two hours.

Lanaya waited on the car, see if someone might pass by, ten minutes passed, fifteen…twenty…

Lanaya shivered she didn't know that she's gonna be back late and she didn't bought a coat and the old car doesn't help much at keeping the cold air outside from coming in.

"I can't take this any more, I have to go home."

'I have three choice' she thought 'one, stay here and freeze to death –tomorrow's headline 21st century woman freeze to death by the road; two, taking the long way around, risking g meeting thief, robbers (losing her salary), kidnappers (sold), murders (shivers); or three taking the short cut through the wood, could: getting lost, something horrific happens like in a horror movie, finding half bury corpuses… Ok, maybe not' rolled her eyes. She really should start to control her over active imaginations.

Weighting her options, the third one might be better, she can ran through the woods as fast as she can, so that it'll take just a few minute, the other two doesn't seems so likable either. So with that decided Lanaya got out and locked the car.

"I'll just have to get it tomorrow." Hugging herself and pulling her thin sweater tighter around herself, one hand grabbed her bag, the other with a stick from the ground. 'For self defense, if necessary.'

She cautiously walked into the wood.

This is the tenth day of his 'new' life, on the first two days Legolas had hided inside woods and forests, trying to come in terms of what has really happened. Hiding from any human contact, slowly begins to understand that he is no longer in Middle Earth. There maybe no more of his kindred in this strange new world, his home is gone, as is his family and even his friends, mortal or not are no longer with him. He is in a different world, different history that he did not know, different cultures he has never heard of, and even different races. Legolas wonders the forest floor, lost and confused.

'I must not give up on hope, I have to discover how and why that I was bought here. I could not just hide in the forest forever.' Even though the forest provide him every necessaryties for a live in the treetops, he could not let himself live a life like this, there must be someway that can get him back to Middle Earth.

Legolas watched the human's daily life, carefully observing their every move, learning about the new environment.

.A loud bang alerted him to the presence at the edge of the forest. Legolas sneaked closer. A red headed woman around twenty years of age was just getting out of a machine they use for transportation -a car, that's what they call it; supposedly it's like a lifeless horse. He watched as Lanaya got out of the car, have a look around and then got inside and just sits there for quite sometime. Finally getting out of the car picking up a stick from the ground and cautiously coming closer to where Legolas is hiding about.

Lanaya walked for a few minutes, shivering from the cold mist in the forest. Constantly turning her head at every little sound, hoping that nothing would happen so she could get home safely and have nice, warn bath. Minutes passed by, Lanaya becomes worried she should have seen the other side by now, but looking around there just seems to be endless trees in every direction. And to add to her problems there trees in this wood are evergreen trees with flourishing green leaves that block the view of the stars. Lanaya couldn't even determine if she is in the right direction. She began running after some moment, then she stopped, now really starting of panic.

"What am I to do?" She sits down beside a tree, her back against the rough bark, cold and scared.

"Ok, I 'm lost. Relax, I have to think clearly, what must I do?" biting her lips, thinking hard. Lanaya hugs her legs her chin rest upon her kneecap, shivering and tired she somehow fell into an uneasy sleep.

Legolas watched the young woman wonders in the woods, he has seen her before, a few days back. She must have trying to get back her house on the other side of the wood. But she was walking in the wrong direction. 'She must have been lost' Legolas thought 'How can I help her with out revealing myself?'

"AH" Legolas pinched a little bit of white powder from a little pouch that also contain some dry athelas leaves. The white powder was a strong sedative for wounded patients. But the effect was short, so he'll have to do it fast. He came behind her, carefully blow the powder under her nose. Her head dropped as she fell asleep, he carried her through the wood and caringly laid her down at the house's doorstep. Taking another last look around then he's gone.

Lanaya woke up, sitting up abruptly, a wild look in her eyes then slowly turning into confusion. She grabbed her handbag. Clearly relax as she checked that the money is till there. Standing on her feet, one hand still clenching to the long stick now used as a cane, looking around and sway nothing. Lanaya shook her head turning to open the door murmuring "I am never ever going into that creepy wood ever again."

Somewhere at the edge of the forest an elf smiled at those particular words.

Please r/r

Next update 9/4/05


	5. Adaptation

Sorry about the slow updates … little changes added… writer block! And also very busy!

-------------- -------------- -------------- ------------- --------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------

**A New Adventure –Adaptation 1**

The life in the modern world was not easy, on the first three to four months he watched man and women going on their usual business- rushing to and fro between work and home.

Slowly catching up on the way they talk, think, dress and also the way they carry themselves.

Strange words that probably only used as ways of expressions, and he also come across foreign languages that were quite different form any languages that he had ever heard of.

He's also picking up on their styles of clothing, mostly suits and shirts with 'jeans' and other kind of pants. Women dressed a lot more revealing than he could've ever imagine, and he rarely, if ever seen any wear long, elaborate dresses like those of Middle Earth. Man's hair was cut very short, for some at lease, shorter than that of Rohan for Gondor. Sometimes even women have really short hair. Occasionally some have hair with surprising colors- green, blue…

Legolas studies their postures when they are standing, sitting, moving…

He was also quite fascinated with their exotic food. Diet consists of so many verities.

Some have strange drawing on the hands, arms… and pricings in very unexpected places- nose, lips, tongue…

He has long since decided that he must try and mangle into the human society. That's the only way that he could discover the way back home.

In the months of observation he noticed another thing, the human have to distinctive groups: the magical- istar like and the non-magical ones that the other refer to as muggles. The wizard's and witch's way of living somehow feels a little bit more familiar than the muggles. But it seems to be that he is the only one that saw the places they go, the strange way that they seems to popping in and out form nowhere. The muggles folks seem not to notice or even believe the existence of the magical. And it is the wizards that he considered as the ones who have bought him to this world.

The first thing he must do is to be able to walk among them "unseen" merge into the muggle world would be his first challenge of adapting to this new environment.

(But there is a problem, how was he to be able to get money, he can't took up a job, and he doesn't have any valuables to sell, or does he… lol)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the last day of February, the weather was unsurprisingly still quite cold. Fudge was sitting in his office at the ministry of magic.

Just another good-old day at work, Fudge mused. another day of hunting down Death Eaters and fearing for one's own life.

Couldn't the Death Eaters just caught some disease and all dies, or a feud between themselves and kill each other off! That would save him a lot of headache.

The aurors are again out trying to catch a few unlucky few.

There is a pile of possible Death Eater sightings that he has to investigate. Fudge look upon the thick pile of parchment on his desk. He sighed and lazily picked up the first one from the top.

Why is he looking over this stuff anyways, he thought. Most of these would be overacting citizens bombshelling unknown strangers and has no use to them what so ever.

Maybe just one more, and then I can take a break.

Short chubby fingers picked up another document- a clipping form today's muggle newspaper. He finished reading through the short passage cut form some unnoticed corner of a London newspaper. Raised his head, they could use a few more "successful captures".

----- ------ ----- ------ ----- -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - ---------------------- ----------------------

The Aurors watched stunned as the figure only stumbled for .001(..lol..) Seconds and then continual on without hindrance.

How could that be, the Death Eater have been agile, very agile in fact, but that last spell hits true. He should be lying unconscious on the ground by their feet.

After the order form Fudge they've been searching this area for a week and finally on the last day they've sight the mysterious stranger. Dressed in a cloak, face hidden, clearly another typical Death Eater.

Though now think about it, the cloak was a bit strange. Not totally black as other Death Eaters wear, but seems to change color.

When they finally cornered him, and that's after a two mile chase with reinforcements apparating all over the place. They fired spell after spell, he dogged them all except one, but what happened next no one have expected, he just shag it off and kept going and disappeared into the forest.

After that encounter they have been combing the place, practically turning over every inch of the ground. But the person seems to vanish without a trace.

Could this be evil doings of Voldemort, was he trying to produce a spell-proof army! Only the thought was enough to freeze their blood.

For months afterward they searched and come back empty handed, they have no choice but to retreat.

They leave with a heavy heart and a shadow in the back of their mind.

----------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------------

again sorry for the long update… I'm cutting scenes from this part… or it might still take quite awhile until Harry/Legolas met… excited to get there…

thanks for the reviews everybody ... ye


	6. A Day of Celebration

A new chapter yeyeye… actually got to type it up today… sorry for the long wait… It's just that I was busy …. With life. The draft was just lying in the notebook and never got around to do it. L

Anyway a bit short just muses, next chapter will have a quicker update… I hope!

Thanks for all reviewers it's really what keeps me going…

Yana5 : it could be, that depends on how many people what to see it …

Guardian Angel of Wolves: thank you very much for pointing that out, I'll change it.

Brownie/Melody: grammer! Grimace weakest point perhaps. Since you're held back… picked up a stick #&$&! ;)

Phantom666; Suuki-Aldrea; Erik's Wild Nightingale… woho readers and reviewers… god bless you ;)

To reviewers:

"Reviewssss, reviewsssssssss! We love them, yessss yessss we do!"

"No! No! We hate them."

"But… but they are so nicessss." Looks doe eyed

"Oh no they're just trying to lure you in to a sense of security then…"

"They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"yesss"

"No I don't believe you, they're nicesss, nicesss reviewers and they love ussss too." Beating eyelashes (you have eyelashes ! Oo) shivers

"they don't love usss."

"they do"

"they don't"

"yessss"

"no"

…………

"it's not your story anywaysssss!"

"it's not! Then we hate it, hate it…!"

what did you say! 'Evil glare' Scream and runs

"we are sorry, your evil lady nessssss, lady evilnessss! Or are you an evil lordnessss? Suron…. NO? um morgoth? Voldemort? (how did he know voldemort?)…Lucifer? (don't even ask)" 'muttering on'

are you quite finished… 'Dangerous glare.

'Gulp' quickly skulking away….

lol

Continuing on

A Day of Celebration

Today in the streets of London, as do many other, are filled with strange people with peculiar clothing and cheerful faces.

Whispers of great deeds and delightening events passed among the joyous crowd. Excited voices speaking of the down fall of He Who Must Not Be Named and also the Boy Who Lived.

Packs of owls fly across the sky when the sun still hung high, meteor showers like fireworks makes appearances in the night sky.

Every where people rejoiced, even the most ignorant muggles have noticed that something was different, and was effected by the atmosphere, whether or not they're happy about it.

For today is a day for celebration. The dark lord has fallen, good have prevailed over evil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was sitting in the headmaster office in Hogwarts, he has just come back from his trip of sending Harry to his uncle's house. Hagrid and McGonagall have gone back to their quarters.

Ever since a night five years ago, a strange sense of foreboding has been growing in his mind, could it be the foresight of death, or is it something else.

Harry is one years old, he is the only one that survived the Avada Kedavra andis destened to compete with Voldemort. Dumbledore had thought over all options that he has, like keeping Harry at Hogworts or in the Order, and even perhapes protected by the Toror' Taur' ohtarie – the brotherhood of Pathfinders.

In the end he decided to raise himin his uncle's family.

Howgwarts would be a wonderful place, but it is too obvious a place , there is just too much people in and out of the school.

The Order of the phoenix is also very discreet and safe place, but it it because of it means to be discrete that Harry can not be kept there. He can not risk exposing both the Order and Harry at the same time.

There is another place however that he have thought about, the Toror' Taur' ohtarie, witches and wizards of the society have been a mystery for all. The society was incredibly discreet. He've only find out about them because of an unfortunate incident with the Misitry (from whom a few people had a strangly blank memory of a perticuler evening). The members of the clan divoted themselves to the study of Dark Art, not to use them but how to counter them. The headquarter of the society should be a safe enough place to stay, but he do not have complete trust in them. He knows too little.

Wizards are born into the clan, only the unusually gifted are grant entrence when enter as an adult. No one knows their exact number or where or who they are. It is a secret society after all…

Dumbledore took off his glasses, pinching the brige of his nose, look out the window, twinkling eyes mirrored the outside world. Upon the dark depth of the night sky, fireworks can be seen even so far as from Hogwarts. Today was a cause for celebration indeed, the dark lord has fallen, thought he do not believe that he is tryly gone forever, but at least there is going to be peace for quite a while. All we are to do now was to rest in peace knowing that you will wake up tomorrow morning to see the golden sun. A moment of tranquility in time.

not much progress isn't it:( I just hope the next update wouldn't take so long...


	7. A moment of Grief

Just had the busyyyyesst week of the entire year, sleeping at twelve o'clock every night doing work, waking up in the morning looking like a panda… anyway finally have time to do this, just a random scene that pop into my head…

Eye of Newt：next chapter will be longer… No time to do things this week …

Goddess Bless: weird hobo homeless guy! Lol maybe and maybe not… haha

Update, finally! …

**An Epoch of Grief**

At different time, in a different place, another pair of eyes was also fixed upon the midnight sky. Stunning sapphire eyes gazed upon the unfamiliar stars in the heaven, lose golden locks framed a face so exquisite as if Eru himself decide to make perfection into flesh.

A deep emerald green robe wrapped around the slender torso. Long pale fingers holding the robe close.

The cold winter breeze seems to slow down to gently swirl pass the angelic being, admiring his beauty from afar.

The night was extremely cold; a layer of white snow already covered the ground of this small forest clearing. Snowflakes pilled high on top of bare branches weighting it down. Mostly everything is quiet except the occasional crying of the owls echoing through the empty woods.

There were no foot prints that record anyone's passing on the crisp snow, yet the figure stood in the center of the clearing seemingly lost and weary. Has he been standing there since the snow started, or is he a forest spirit that left no markings of his existence?

Eyes that catches the star lights of the heaven shone with much wisdom and warmth, eyes that have seem so many things, now seems saddened and detached, a distant look in those picturesque orbs.

Tis the night of Christmas, a time for meeting of families and friends, and a time to spent with those you cared most. Yet he feels so very lonely and lost, there is no one he can spend the night with, no one to bring him comfort.

So hard he have tried to return home, to find a way back to the world he loved and cared for, but the goal still seems far out of his reach.

He must get back, back to the friends that he left and the family he abandoned unwillingly.

He pray to the valar everyday to hear his request, to be sent back among his kin, to his mortal friends before their mortality bring them to where he can not follow. But he is not sure that the valars can hear his plea from this strange world, he is not even sure that if he should perish, he'll be able to go to Mando's Hall.

A Chilling thought, that he would never be able to see anyone he know, forever alone in a different universe.

Voldemort, the dark wizard, the one who has the knowledge to bringhim here, he is the one that has to be found. Yet a boy had destroyed him, a boy merely one years of age.

Seeing him from afar, his ludicrous new family treated him with much resentment, I held bitterness toward him at first, yet I could not wrong him for what he was destined to do, and it was not the fault of his that I have not been able to find my answers sooner. However it was enough for me not to interfere in the dreary live of his. Perhaps I am selfish, caring too much for my own, but I am desperate, searching for any other route that I seek to find, fading is not a future that I look forward to. And what can I do to change what is fated to happen, I cannot foresee all the ends in life, perhaps there is a purpose.

It still surprises me that the dark lord would be destroyed so easily, somehow I still feel his evil presence somewhere in this world.

I seek answers, waiting for the day that I am to return, all the same I can not let myself waste away, and I will keep searching and I will prosper in this world. If this is what is meant to be, I may just make the most of it, and leave a marking of my existence.

The snow has long stopped, yet as time passes, clouds again covered the bright moon and stars, still the night was not so dark. White snowflakes once more fell from the sky, and Legolas stood, unaffected and now determined in the forest clearing, ever vigilant, ever hopeful.

Snow kept on falling, glimmer like crystals in the moon light that occasionally shone through the cloud. Glittering, swirling until slowly laying upon the ground, again lifeless.

It snowed harder, flakes like feathers. The form of the slender archer faded into just a shadow among many others…

ya short I know It's just not enough time to do anything this week... next chapter hopfuly will be longer --Diagon Alleymeeting between the Mofly and Legolas this is going to be fun yeye...


	8. Unexpected Meetings

Well…Here is my update. I have been doing it, really. But still, my apologies for not updating for so long. I haven't realized how long it has been since my last update. Just had been kept busy by things. And Chinese New Year is coming up, so I was busy day-dreaming and reflecting the past.

Ok, no excuses. I'll try not to do that again. Now before I went on with the story, I need a vote to decide on the direction the story will go- should this story be a Harry /Legolas?- I really couldn't make up my mind. So decide if you want this to be an H/L or even slash at all. Message me, review, e-mail, whatever you do, just let me know… Have a great day/afternoon/night!

Reviews, reviews, I love reviews. hugs to readers and an even bigger one for reviewers.

Hooray! Long lives the reviewers!

------------------------------------------

Unexpected Meetings

Lucius Malfoy was not in a good mood today. The Ministry insisted on 'visiting' another house in search for certain 'inappropriate' items.

As a result he had to sell a particular collection of those items, which if found would surely land him in trouble. But the deal he had to make was less than satisfactory in his eyes.

Getting out of Borgin and Burkes with Draco in tow, he glances around out of caution, strange feeling of ever-presenting watchfulness has bee troubling him since earlier this week, but he never discovered anything. Perhaps he was just being skeptical.

Ah, now to make his day worse, look who just came around the corner, Malfoy muses.

"Well, well, well - Authur Weasley such a disgrace to all pure blooded wizarding family."

"Lucius!" Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyes.

"Busy time at the Ministry I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime."

While this was going on, Harry saw, from a corner of his eye a heavily cloaked person silently observing the scene.

With the amount of people and the figure's conspicuous attire, it would not surprise Harry if the whole place would be pointing fingers and staring at the person in fear or otherwise. (With a hysterical Lockhart jumping all around the place, yelling, "I'll get that Death Eater. Do not be alarmed." Most part of the audience staring doe-eyed at him… lol ) it brings a little sympathy toward the person, for he himself was always pointed at and talked about.

However, it was quite perplexing to him that no one else seems to take notice of the strange men, even though he did have an incredibility strong presence. Weaving between bodies like wisps of mist, not making any contact to anything, the individual stayed 'invisible' to everyone else's eyes.

Just as Harry was about to move to get a clearer view. There was a loud 'thud' and Harry turned around. His eyes widen as he grasp what had happened. Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy. Everything happened so fast, no one has been able to do anything. With all the commotion, Harry did not notice the strange individual exit Flourish and Blootts.

Harry himself was quite shocked that the normally composed Mr. Weasley would tackle Malfoy. Since he did just that, then it must have been a good reason. Harry was so engrossed looking at the stranger and did not even notice what happened over here, feeling a bit guilty, he help the Weasleys getting their stuff. As he raise he's head, he saw or he think he saw Mr. Malfoy slipped something into Ginny's old Transfiguration book when he was giving it back.

When Harry finally remembered about the stranger in cloak, he and the Malfoys were long gone. Wait! Malfoy? He was here, isn't he! Odd that he had even forgotten about him and his insulting words after seeing the mysterious person.

Who is he?

-----------------------------------------

That Weasley, always getting on his nerves.

"Father, Could I…"

"Be quiet Draco, I need to think."

"But that Potter he ignored m-" Again he was interrupted, Lucius' mood have only become more foul as the day progresses.

"I have an important meeting with someone that I must attended, now go home, I shall be back quick enough." With that Draco was shoveled out of the way. Lucius marched away leaving an annoyed Draco standing in the middle of the street in Diagon Alley.

- - - - -

Mr. Malfoy walked swiftly, passing many locals in his haste. Not much people took note of his arrival, it's not especially surprising or unheard of for him to be around this part of the Knockturn Alley, and it's always best to keep most things to oneself in places such as this.

He paused by the edge of the shop that he visited this morning (Borgin and Burkes), slide his hands inside his black flowing robe and took out a slip of paper. He took a quick look at the paper then hurriedly put it back to where it came from. Darting suspicious glances around him, he then turned and walked pass several stores selling absolutely bizarre things.

After few minute, his pace slowed. Again, cautiously looked around then he suddenly turned, disappearing down a dark and narrow alleyway. His footstep marked by each splashing sound from the shallow water puddles in the passage. The fleeting echoes of his steps gradually disappeared as his outline slowly merged into the shadow.

His appearance and disappearance would soon be forgotten. Everyone here knows hat the less you know, the longer you might just live. As the slogan goes: Numerous folks come here to do what they don't want others to know and it's such a perfect place to do such.

- - - - -

"Mister Malfoy I presume. You've finally came."

"Yes."

"A bit late don't you think?"

"I've got distracted. Enough on that, what about the exchange we've been working on-"

In one of the many hidden corners of Knockturn Alley Lucius Malfoy stood facing a tall figure whose slender torso was wrapped from head to toe in dark green cloak.

"Would you follow me please."

"I intend to, lead the way."

The person turned with a mysterious smile upon his lips. Malfoy followed, cautiously into the dark.

"Wait-"

"Do you still want it?" (No wicked thoughts please, it's not what you think. Or is it just that I am think too much… hummm I guess it should have been better if I had not mention it )

Had it not been the intense desire to possess the object that he sought after, he would not have came at all. Falling silent he walked faster to catch up. The surrounding was becoming more and more unfamiliar; he has no idea where he was!

Out of wariness he took out his wand quietly, hopping not to alert the other in front.

"Is the wand really necessary?"

Dark eyes spared a glance to the surroundings in apprehension, Malfoy raised his wand higher.

"I think it's a perfect pace for our bargain," the other did not answer.

Malfoy's grip on the wand tightened. "Don't you think so?"

The other simply smiled and at the same time throws off his hood. Eyes wide in astonishment, Malfoy stared open-mouthed at the blond. Long luxurious locks a shade close to his own fell pass the person's shoulder blade, intricate and elegant braids kept the blond locks away from the well -defined features. Piercing Sapphire eyes of eternal depth looked in open amusement at him, soft lips carved to present a smile so enchanting it took his breath away, even in its mocking nature.

He did not know what happened next. Faster than his eyes could follow, the wand was kicked out of his fingers. The other extended his hand and the wand landed lightly in his grasp. Withdrawing his hand, Malfoy realized in his momentarily laps of attention, the odds had dramatically turned against him. He did not know that he never had any chance at all.

Malfoy looked at the creature standing not four feet in front of him omitting a soft ethereal light. Looking quite other-worldly and out of place in this grimy place yet still absolutely stunning in its beauty. He seems somehow unhuman, quite veela like actually, but defiantly male. In astonishment and slight fear Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Mr. Malfoy would you be so kind to tell me something that I needed to know."

His world sunk into darkness…

--------

Review, review and don't forget the H/L Cast your vote, be an active part of …. Beginning to sound like some kind of political motto. I'll stop now.

Can you guess what happens next?


	9. Incorrect Assumption

**Author Pointless Babbling here:** Do you know that Berkeley (or some other university) did a study/research and find that life is really not worth living at all with its gargantuan amount of compilations and obstacles. I found that to be quite accurate, when there is just so much pressure from society and all the obligations and expectation.

I am profoundly sorry that I have not updated the story for such a long time, I was writing this story partially for my own pleasure to get as far away from reality as I possibly can. But there is always those moments when real life came at you so hard, it knocked you unconscious. Well I just had one of those moments, and that moment lasted for QUITE a few months. I was taking classes to improve my writing skills and all that, then the mayhem started and I got VERY busy. There is no longer time to write for pleasure and or anything else for that matter.

Well to put it lightly the little cute bunny leaps off to its warm and fuzzy home, and I am left to deal with … everything. (And the pointless flame thing in the e-mail did its part in infuriating me)

This VERY short chapter (feeling remorseful) is actually done in Feb… and I don't know what happened. Because of YOU, loyal reviewers I am compelled to squeeze out as much time as I can to just type it up. DON'T expect me to be able to update the next few weeks maybe all the way to Thanksgiving break or even Winter break, I don't know. Again sorry, but I am confident that I will finish the story however long it takes, so anyone that want to stick around, can. Or maybe just wait until everything is written…

AND an important thing, I change the plot so I am not sure how it will turn out; follow your nose, follow your pen, or the keyboard in this case. The story will flow however it want, I am only the one who write it out…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Answers or Incorrect Assumption**

Lucius Malfoy woken to the weak light of dawn, he found himself lying on his back in the same dark alley he was in yesterday. His head throbs with a terrible headache and he could not remember what had happened to him. Grabbing his cane he slowly got on his feet, straining his eyes, he found his wand lying in a muddy puddle of water. Lucius reached down and pick it up with is gloved fingertips, face distorted in disgusted, he shook it violently to get rid of the slurry clenching on desperately like a starving dog to a piece of bone.

As minutes passed and the end of the alley was just in sight, memory came back to his confounded brain. Abruptly he reached his hands inside his side pocket, meeting nothing, he cursed loudly. He grid his teeth in anger and frustration as memory flood back telling him how stupid he was for not being on guard of the stranger's intensions.

_He_ was thinking of trading an item of value for another much more desirable piece. _He_ should have known this was a trap to rob him of this possession. _He_ had thought he had everything under control, and the risk much less significant when compared with the reward should the transaction be accomplished. _He was Wrong_, and the situation went totally out of hand. And because of all the secrecy and the rule of the "black market"_ he_ knows absolutely nothing about the stranger. Actually that's not true, a face like that can never be forgotten and that is as easy as a name. But however it is; Lucius do not want to be that He again.

There is a blank spot where the event following the spell should have been in his head, but emptiness is all there is. The stranger must have performed a memory charm on him to make him forget everything that happened; well it certainly did not work out perfectly. Malfoy is sure someone had to know who the stranger is, there is just no chance that no records would be left, wouldn't it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah... Just another busy day at the train station, the only thing that's out off the ordinary is there is an elf in a train full of wizards and witches heading of to…. You guess it Hogwarts!

Legolas was sure that Malfoy was the one of the four wizards that surrounded him upon his arrival to this Earth; he was the one standing directly in front of him. In hope of finding the reason for his appearance and most importantly how to get back, he had plot the little scenario with Lucius.

He led Malfoy to believe that he was making a deal with him on an object of interest, and in taking Lucius' item he hoped to direct him to a false assumption that the only reason Legolas is there is for the object, when in fact it couldn't be any farther from the truth. The trade was only as a cover up and the "robbing" was only so he could avoid the suspicion of his true intensions. He's rather Lucius remember him as a robber and came to the wrong conclusion than possibly alerting him to any other possibilities. Even if it meant his identities revealed for the first time. It is always good to know what your enemy is thinking about. Malfoy has no hope finding him, and Legolas is not about to make it any easier.

It would not do to just wipe out all the memory and blank memory not only lead to Malfoy's wariness but more importantly it could alert whoever was the master mind behind all the trouble. This way at least he will be able to eliminate the possibility that someone else more… insightful.

However the run-in with Lucius Malfoy turn out to be different than expected, it seems that his mind has already been tampered with, and he had less answer than satisfactory. Legolas had expected Malfoy would be the key to unlocking the mysteries surrounding his arrival in this world, what a disappointment really. But all is not in vain, Lucius have just confirmed his suspicion on Voldemort and through Malfoy's memory he has just unlocked the identity of another Death Eater who was present in the incident ─ Severus Snape. A visit to Hogwarts is in order and the stay might be a long one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll end it here. Next Chapter: coming eventually

thank you for your patience... :b I'd love reviews, but at the rate I'm going, I'm losing it fast XD


End file.
